For the treatment of cancer by chemotherapy, a widely accepted practice involves a surgical procedure in which an indwelling catheter line or tubing is implanted in the patient with the distal terminus at the diseased organ site and the proximal terminus external to the body. For example, for cancer of the liver, the catheter line is established through the hepatic artery directly to the liver. Thus, by syringe fluid flow to the organ site, the required chemotherapeutic dosage regimen is accomplished at the target area via the installed catheter unit. Similarly, to maintain the patency of the catheter lumen, to prevent growth in, or plunging of the catheter, physiological saline is administered by syringe means. The procedure can be done in the hospital or on an out-patient basis, both for medication and for saline. For example, in a typical case, the schedule might call for a 90-cc. volume dosage of the medication every 3 weeks and a 5-cc. volume dosage of the saline solution twice daily. The procedures can be difficult due to the degree of force and dexterity required, especially when self-administered. Where nursing assistance is available, a common problem is that the pumping action by the operator may develop unduly high pressure peaks and linear flow rates that are excruciatingly painful to the patient.
Syringe holder apparatus of various kinds is known as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,270,804; 2,491,978; 2,771,217; 3,993,064; and 4,465,478. In the usual case, however, such apparatus is complex, expensive and difficult to maintain in a clinical setting for purposes of sterility. Some devices are intended for table mounting and not to be hand-held. The art lacks syringe holder apparatus means that is simple, easy to load and manipulate, economical and therefore disposable after use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improved syringe holder apparatus means for controlled forcd amplification of syringe fluid flow.
It is also an object to provide syringe holder apparatus that serves to minimize adverse fluid flow characteristics associated with patient trauma.
It is a further object to provide cost-efficient syringe holder apparatus that can be used in a clinical or out-patient setting and either re-sterilized for re-use or thrown away after single use or limited use.
These and other objects, features and advanages of the invention will become apparent from the following description.